The Divergent Rebel Army
by PrimroseEverdeenMyLittleDuck
Summary: What if, Riordan was a seer? What if all authors were just people with the ability to glimpse into alternate universes? What if the fangirls found out? Well, they would form an army, of course. The Divergent Rebel Army. Because good things always happen to Divergents and rebels.


Rick Riordan was in a meeting with several other popular novels' authors. They were talking about some problems they were having. It was closer to a hangout 'sesh' than a formal meeting. Then all of the peace was interrupted.

The door banged open. Standing there was a girl. She had her brown, almost black hair in a braid that was so long it reached her hips. She was thin, and her skin was bronze. Her dark brown eyes had streaks of cinnamon in them, and looked mischievous, or would have, if it wasn't for her anger. They were blazing with so much hate she could have knocked down a house. Tightly clutched in her hand was a red pocketknife.

Other girls swarmed the entrance. They seemed angry, but stayed behind the first girl. She takes dignified but very angered steps toward them. Now that's she's closer, the authors can tell she looks 12, which is quite young to be breaking into some random building. She yell, "Ares cabin 14 and 15!"

Immediately, certain girls and boys swell up to the front. A lot more girls than boys, though. They form ranks right behind the girl. She turns toward them.

"Plan 245!" She barks. They all withdraw hidden short swords from their belts. So that's why they were all wearing loose clothes.

"Jessica." The girl says still angry, but calmer. One girl emerges from the crowd. She has black hair in a bun, freckles, and pale skin. She's strong-looking.

"Why were you with the Ares campers?"

"Well, I'm counselor for Athena, so-"John Green interrupts, which probably wasn't smart.

"Riordan, are these your fans?"

The first girl, who seems to be in charge, swivels on him, her face contorting in anger. "I am TRYING to lead an ARMY here! So just SIT DOWN, and COWER in FEAR!" Her voice squeaks when it goes just a little too high. Her face is red, exposing a few light freckles on her nose.

"Jeez, Miranda, calm down." The girl with black hair says, trying to settle down the bronze-skinned girl.

The girl sighs. She almost has a mischievous glint in her eye, but she's trying to hide it. "Thanks, Jessica." She hugs 'Jessica' but as soon as she accepts it, the girl steals a small book in Jessica's back pocket.

"Hey!" Jessica protests. Miranda, or at least, that's what the authors thought her name was, threw it out the window. Jessica pouts, but for some reason ignores it. She returns to the line of sword-holding mental cases.

Miranda breathes through her nose, trying to calm down. After a minute, she speaks.

"We are the Divergent Rebel Army. We are here to destroy you."

Instantly, Veronica Roth stands up. "Who gave you permission to name your "army" after my book?!" Miranda just comments quickly.

"Mrs. Roth, your book was great, but the 2nd and 3rd ones were poorly written, rushed, and not diverse. Please sit down, because I have a team of Dauntless boys _just for you_." Veronica sat down. "As for you, Mr. Green, although your books are wonderful, especially The Fault in Our Stars, they are all the same. You don't know how to write a general theme that is different from your first, and your plotlines are all too alike." Green, stunned to silence at someone pointing that out, thunks back into his seat.

"But we are not here to criticize Miss Roth or Mr. Green." Miranda announces, smiling evilly. "Although we all know they could use it dearly, this little visit is dedicated to Rick Riordan. And we have some special visitors for him."

The sea of teens parts for about 20 teens who all look rather troubled. Rick Riordan's terror grew when he realized who Miranda had found.

"First of all," Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase say at the same time, while Riordan flinches and the others gasp in shock. "We _did not _give you permission to write about us. Just because you are a seer, doesn't mean you have to make us famous outside of the godly world, thank you very much."

"Plus, I was _way _more emotionally unstable when Percy disappeared than you said." Annabeth adds. Percy kisses her. Passionately. Piper unintentionally squeals.

"Dude, couldn't you just leave me alone? I was embarrassing enough to lose my memories, but to have my thoughts published? That is so not cool." Jason says, frowning, which accentuates his scar on his lip.

"And I am way less pretty." Piper pouts, which is the opposite- she wasn't pretty enough in the book.

"I am not awesome enough in those things." Leo says, gesturing to a pile of the Heroes of Olympus series in the corner. "I am so much cooler!" Hazel elbows him with her free arm. The other was preoccupied with holding hands with Frank, which Hazel looked very happy about.

"Could you make my scenes less dramatic? It's embarrassing." Hazel says, blushing.

"And me, too. There wasn't _that _many sheep-things in Venice." Frank announces, which makes everyone who's read the HoO series or been there to stare at him in shock. Frank tries to shrink inside of himself.

"Praetors of New Rome do not like their mind open to the public." Reyna says stiffly. Octavian's _mania _nods frantically.

"It would be nice if you could stop promoting this 'Tratie' thing. Unlike my sister, I don't fall for idiots." Katie Gardner says, very offended. She gestures to Miranda Gardner snogging with Connor Stoll in a corner. When they realize they are being watched, they separate, and, blushing, go to their respective twins.

"Personally, I fear you might have to stop selling your books, Mr. Riordan." Chiron says.

_Do not forget, the ways of my wolf pack and I are sacred and supposed to stay unknown to the mortal world. _Lupa snarls in everyone's mind.

"Rick, is your series _real_?" Suzanne Collins asks. Miranda turns to her, holding up a hand to the book characters for a minute.

"Suzanne." She starts. "There is almost nothing I can say about the flaws of your books. The Hunger Games series was my first fandom, but also the start of the D.R.A." Suzanne looks around, trying to act bewildered.

Miranda holds up a device. Its gold with silver wires and strings running across its' length. "This is a P.D.T.O.F.T. Or, a Portable Dimension, Time, and Other Fields Turner. It can change from dimension to dimension, time periods, and other fields of Magick. Crafted by Kronos and Hecate themselves, this is a powerful weapon. It took forever to ste- I mean, recover." Some girls in camo armor, along with the Stolls, snicker.

"Anyway, we are here to yell at you all!" Miranda says. "I found this in Chiron's office." Chiron frowns. "So I took it. Turns out, all of the books you guys have written are real. All of it. The 'ideas' came to you in dreams, or you are a seer, like Riordan. And not a lot of your characters were happy when I told them they were parts of bestselling novels." Some authors, like Veronica or Suzanne, shuddered at the horror their characters could inflict upon them if they wanted to.

"Anyway…"

"We do not-"

"Like it when-"

"Someone writes about us-"

"Without our permission." The Stolls say, finishing each other's sentences. The Gardner twins face palm at the same time.

"Why did you have to write about me?" Nico asks, sulking. "I'm nothing special. Just an illegal child with a dead family." As soon as he says that, he seems to realize what he said, and shadow-travels somewhere, probably China.

"Well, now that we have most of the complaints in, let me just say, I'm a daughter of Hermes. My friends Jessica," cue wave from the pale girl from earlier. "My other friend Jen, a daughter of Apollo, and Gabi, another daughter of Apollo. And Conner, too- a daughter- I mean son- of Apollo." All of the newly introduced teens snicker. Conner blushed a tiny bit.

"I have a lot of Apollo friends." Miranda announces. A bunch of sunny, artistic-looking people clustered into a group, nod in agreement. Someone in the back of the crowd shouts, "But she hates Will Solace!" And a collective 'Oooooohh' from the rest rises up. She just shoots an irritated glance in that direction.

"So, this is the DRA. And we are _very _angry."

**If you haven't guessed, I'm Miranda. My other characters are based off of friends. If you want to have an OC based off of you, PM me! Very infrequent updates ****L****.**


End file.
